An alternate verse, vice versa
by Kirihara Reii
Summary: The apocalypse of the world. Four hundred years ago, the ninjas from various villages form an alliance and fought, but that alone could not cease the war. With wizards, martial artist, curse bearers, everything was futile. Until the reappearance of the legendary assassin. Her reappearance could only mean one thing:death, and retribution. Please review!


Warning: If you don't like OC's, don't read. But it's not like I'm pressuring you. It's your choice, your decision.

This is my story, i am the one in command. Muahahaha!

Right, the story. But I strongly do not own whatever originals.

* * *

Four hundred years ago, a war among the villages broke out. The Village' Great War, it was written and recorded in books. History. Commoners, would normally ask this: what are the villages' residents? Ninjas? Demons? Wizards? Martial Artist?

Well, who knows? No one knows, but them.

Among the villages' that fought in that war, there existed an almighty demon assassin. She was from the Kirihara Clan. A legendary existence. Her presence could stun the monstrous numerous of soldiers. A living legend. But she did not lift a single finger. Like the shadow, she stood off a cliff, amused at the war. The Kings of villages' was uneasy of the shadow. Where there is war, there is always killers. The villages' were armed, with their forces enough to go to war. But, in front of a certain village, all were rendered powerless. Who are they? They, are monsters, from the Cyriacus. No one actually knows their origins, or where they come from. Such a mystery.

The rally that led to this war. Vicenzo was one of the desperate villagers. Quinne was one of the closest allied villagers. Such monstrous power, thousands of lives were sacrificed. Fools will never gather true strength. The foolish King, of the Demons' Requiem, used the forbidden technique. He summoned a terrible beast which power that could annihilate the world. Even the twelve Chosen Ones would not stand a chance. "This is our chance! Push them back!" The residents of the Demons' Requiem won the war, but Vicenzo and Quinne will never give in, not to anyone who used fake power to achieve. The Demons' Requiem's ninjas miscalculated. They were overwhelmed with power, and started to kill each other. The other ninja villages were surprised and backed off. "What's going on?" Vicenzo and Quinne's King tried to subdue, but was futile.

The shadow assassin was amused, and she smirked. A glint appeared in her eyes. "Amusing." Behind her, more shadows appeared. "Are you?" said the shadow on the right. "That's right. This is the first time in years." The legendary assassin disappeared. "She's going to hold back?" said another shadow. "Huh. I wonder." replied another. The assassin stood in the middle of a pool of blood. Dirty blood. Greed. Sin. Power. Madness. The humans are the purest demons than anyone could speak of. "Why are you here?" said the King of Vicenzo. Her fellow soldiers were stunned by her presence. "Intimidating, as always, Kirihara." said the King of Quinne. "I am merely amused. Nothing more, nothing less." replied the assassin. "What can you do? We are ninjas, but if everything we had is useless, on what basis should we fight this senseless war?" said Vicenzo's soldier, Kajiwara. "That is why it was branded as 'forbidden'. They may be descendants of demon blood, if they don't learn to control it, everything is vain." replied Kirihara. "I will finish this in a flash." She materialized her sword. "What are you going to do?" said the King of Quinne coldly. "Kill them?" "Hey, that's...?!" the remaining soldiers panicked. "If you do that, you'll bear the guilt till the last end!" said Kajiwara. "I am an assassin. Guilt? I can no longer feel it." said Kirihara.

**"Come forth, Fire!" **Kirihara striked the wavering residents of the Demons' Requiem in one single stroke. There was no hesitation. No blood splashed as well. That was the most mysterious. "In one single stroke? How is that possible?" the soldiers were stunned as they watched Kirihara sliced them to death in one stroke. The corpses fell to the ground. Kirihara dismissed the sword. "That's why I hate wars." she muttered as she disappeared. "Who is she?" Kajiwara asked his King. "I don't have a clue. The residents of the Cyriacus were very mysterious to begin with." replied his King. "We're considered lucky, having our asses saved." said the King of Quinne. "It stopped this time, would it stop if something like this break out in the future?" "Let be it, the future, will bear their power and fight." said the King of Vicenzo.

_The legendary assassin. _A commoner who witnessed everything was shocked at what played before his eyes. Ninjas. Wizards. Demons. Curse. Assassins. Everything that happened, not known to the naked world. Such power, commoners would shiver in fright, terrified of the nights ahead of them. The war ceased, thanks to a certain assassin. And thus, four hundred years have passed. In the statement of the prophecy of the Great Oracle, _the truly evil will rise, once again. History will repeat itself. The assassin of the legends will appear, when the time is right. Bearers of the curse, will become your power. Demons will rise._

"Hey." she looked up from her work. "Yes?" she scowled, annoyed at being disturbed. "Hey, you cheated again didn't you?!" the girl in front of her yelled. She had long hair, brown eyes, and wore a red one-piece dress. "Hmph. How cocky, Celestine." she mocked. "Just because you're from another village, you're much superior than all of us here?" "Are you jealous?" Celestine glared back. "It's not my fault i was sent here, baka!" "You bitch!" she drew out a kunai and slashed at Celestine. Celestine disappeared. "Too slow, baka-Reisha!" Reisha was left alone in the cold classroom. "DAMN YOU CELESTINE!" she yelled.

Celestine smirked. "You, who knows nothing of the world, cannot even surpass me." _catastrophe will destruct the world , once again. I am here solely for the reason. Cyriacus will be Vicenzo's aid._

* * *

I'll see if this story is worth it to continue~

Hmm...maybe if there's any reviews to begin with~

Until then, see ya! (I put it here because i have no idea where to put it)


End file.
